


One Hundred Christmases Later....

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Christmas Sweets [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, AU- Canon Divergence, Bows, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Romance is still alive after 100 years of marriage, doctorroseprompts, married Doctor and Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor and Rose celebrate Christmas, finding that after many years of marriage and a regeneration, their love is just as strong as ever.





	One Hundred Christmases Later....

**Author's Note:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas prompt “bows”. You say “bow”, I think Eleventh Doctor. I don’t write him often, but this seemed like a good opportunity. This is definitely a canon-divergent AU.

The Doctor gazed at his reflection in the mirror, straightening his bow tie.  He took a moment to brush his fringe from his face. It immediately flopped back down.   _ No sticky-uppy hair this go round.  Not even ginger.  _ “Giving up on that, actually.  The ginger thing, that is. And Rose still likes my hair.  I think, anyway. She still likes to run her fingers through it.  Still feels just as good, too.”

 

_ Oh Doctor,  _ Rose called to him over their bond.   _ Ready to celebrate with me? _

 

“And here’s the question...why am I standing here conversing with my reflection when I could be conversing with the most beautiful woman in the universe?”

 

With that, he reassured her that he was on the way.   _ Nothing could keep me from it, love. _

 

_ **** _

They had chosen the cozy anteroom in the library as their Christmas room, putting up a ridiculously tall tree covered in sparkling baubles.  After helping decorate it, the Ponds had gone to visit family, planning to return Christmas night to celebrate with the Doctor and Rose. 

 

Christmas Eve would be their private celebration.  The Doctor hoped she liked the gift he’d gotten her.  Once they’d approached a century of marriage, it had become harder to surprise each other.  They weren’t discouraged, however. It only made them more creative.

 

He entered their Christmas room and admired the fairy lights adorning the tree and practically every other surface.  All of this light served make the room appear ethereal, like something out of a fairytale.

 

Then Rose entered from the opposite door and all thoughts of fairytales left the Doctor’s mind as he gazed at his wife.  His mouth went dry at the sight of her, which was mildly frustrating since he was sure he’d been a bit more suave in his last incarnation.  The way she eyed him hungrily made him think that Rose really didn't mind. Her voice echoed in his head,  _ You know I love you and want you, in any incarnation.   _

 

He smirked as he realized she’d caught his last stray thought.  Finally recalling that his feet were at the end of his legs, he crossed the room to her.

 

Rose wore a nearly-sheer black negligee with a halter top.  It was adorned with a red velvet ribbon tied in in a bow just below her breasts.  Sliding her hands up the lapels of his tweed jacket, she looped her arms around his neck.  His hands rested on her hips. “Happy Christmas, Rose Tyler.”

 

“Happy Christmas, my Doctor.  So….what’s your opinion of my bow tie?”  She grinned up at him, her tongue poked out slightly.

 

He chuckled at the mischievous glint in her eyes and answered,  “Cool. No, I take that back….on you, it’s hot.  _ Very  _ hot.”

 

“Funny, I have the same opinion of yours.” Her right hand drifted to his tie, first caressing it, then untying it and pulling the fabric loose.  The Doctor hummed happily and leaned in to capture his wife’s lips in a searing kiss.

 

Later on, they lay on the sofa, wrapped in a wooly blanket.  The Doctor murmured, “Disappointed that we don’t have an alien to thwart this Christmas?”

 

Rose laughed.  “First of all, it’s just past midnight, so don’t get ahead of yourself there.  Plenty of day left. And secondly, no. I’m not. I like a quiet night in with you.  So….would you like your gift?”

 

“That nightie wasn’t it?” 

 

“Ha, just part of it.”

 

“I have your gift, but it’s in my trouser pocket….” he pointed over the back of the sofa. “....way over there.”  

 

“Well, get a shift on, love.  I’ll enjoy the view.” Rose gave him  _ that _ grin, which he promptly kissed away.

 

When they broke apart, he told her, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” as he untangled himself from her to retrieve his trousers.

 

Once both of them were settled under the warm blanket again, Rose handed him a small wrapped box.  “Oh, you unwrap yours first!” he protested, then completely contradicted himself by snatching the box from her hands.  Rose guffawed. “What is this, Rose Tyler….” He tore the wrapping paper off, tossing it over his shoulder. There was a small carved wooden box inside. “A treasure?”

 

“Open it!” Rose urged.

 

He lifted the hinged lid to see a pocket watch on a fob sitting on blue velvet.  The cover of the watch was burnished gold, with intricate Gallifreyan designs etched into it.  He took it out, staring at the writing closely. “How did you….it says….where…”

 

“I got it at the asteroid bazaar.  The same one where I bought that bazoolium all those years ago.  I had it etched for you…..”. She trailed off, watching him examine the etchings.  “I’ve been practicing my Gallifreyan writing, so I drew that and took with me when I had it etched.”

 

“It says  _ run.   _ First thing I ever said to you.  I love it.” He looked at her and grinned broadly.  

 

“Well, I thought you needed a new one, since you gave the other to Tim Latimer so long ago.  And also since we’re planning on running forever.”

 

He kissed her soundly.  “You brilliant woman,” he murmured.  “I love this. Open yours!”

 

She grinned, poking her tongue out happily as she enthusiastically ripped the blue wrapping paper off of the box.

 

He burst out laughing.  “I’m so glad you’re not one of those people who meticulously pull the paper off.  Show some enthusiasm, that’s what I say!”

 

Rose stared at the small box, her mouth slightly agape.  “It’s a Henrik’s box?”

 

“It is.  Vintage 2005 box from Henrik’s jewelry department, to be exact.”

 

She glanced at him curiously and opened the box to see a pendant, with three silver stars decorated with small sapphires.   Her brow furrowed.

 

“Do you like it?” the Doctor asked, concerned about her expression.

 

“I love it, Doctor….but I think I recognize this.  I mean, it’s been years, but it definitely looks familiar.”

 

He gave her a little half smile.  “There once was a shopgirl who would walk past the jewelry counter….”

 

“And I would look at this necklace.  But I couldn’t afford it. Then not long afterwards….”

 

“Your job mysteriously blew up,” he finished, smirking.

 

“Imagine that,” Rose chuckled.  “You went back to Henrik’s to get this for me?”

 

“What’s the point of time travel if I can’t occasionally use it to show my wife how much I love her?  I went to 2005, about two weeks before the big boom,” he told her, pleased with himself. “I wanted to get you something from where and when it all began for us.  Didn’t know what I’d get you, not until I spied you looking at that necklace. When you walked away I asked the person behind the counter what you were looking at.  She showed me this. You were already looking at the stars, and we hadn’t even met yet.”

 

She beamed, cupping his cheek.  Leaning in to kiss him, she murmured, “I love my gift.”

 

“And I love mine,” he told her.  They kissed passionately, stoking the embers into a flame once again.

 

(And when the Ponds returned the next morning, they averted their eyes from the sleeping couple, retreating to the galley to give them some privacy.  They hoped that they’d still be as in love with each other as the Doctor and Rose were, even one hundred years after their wedding.)


End file.
